


Kiss Me Through the Storm

by Jwriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, More Fluff, smutt if you squint and tilt your head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwriter/pseuds/Jwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a fear of thunder, John helps him out and in the proses reveals his feelings for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first little Johnlock thing that I got the courage to put up here. Hopefully there will be more. Hope you like it!

The thunder crashed and Sherlock trembled, curling up even smaller. Again the thunder roared and Sherlock cried out before clamping a hand over his mouth, praying that John didn’t hear that.

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock groaned as John came through the door. “Everything okay?”

Sherlock cursed himself as he shook his head. John sat down on the bed.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Sherlock shook his head.

“Sherlock if you don’t tell me what’s wrong I can’t-”

“The thunder!” Sherlock burst out before he could stop himself. He went on more calmly. “The thunder… it um… it bothers me.”

John put a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Sherlock…” His voice held a hint of a laugh and Sherlock turned away.

“It’s ridiculous I know. Who the hell is scared of thunder?”

John suppressed a laugh and a small smile crossed his face.

“Apparently you.” 

Sherlock groaned and John’s face turned serious “Listen Sherlock I want to help you but you’re going to have to trust me. Can- can you do that?” Sherlock nodded.  
John slowly shifted towards Sherlock and pulled him into his lap. Sherlock tensed and John spoke gently to him rubbing small circles on his back. “Trust me Sherlock. Just relax.” Sherlock did as he was told and found that he felt safe. In John’s arms he felt protected, and that was something he hadn’t felt from another person in a long time.

John pushed his fingers through the curls at the back of Sherlock's head.  
“See? You’re fine. You always are.” Sherlock leaned back, resting his head on John’s shoulder. They were silent a moment and then a huge crash of thunder shook the flat and Sherlock sat up straight, his eyes wide.

John softly tugged at Sherlock’s hips until he relaxed back into him. He slowly wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist running his fingers through his curls; a gesture that seemed to calm Sherlock and came easily to John.

Sherlock breathed deeply, interlocking his fingers with John’s.  
“Thank you”  
John felt overwhelmed. The intimacy of their current position had just hit him like a smack in the face. He tried to control his breathing as he was pretty certain Sherlock could feel his heart banging against his chest. He should say something, but all he could think was how much he wanted this now that he knew he could have it. To be able to comfort Sherlock and sooth him is all he wanted. He wanted to mean something. So he took a deep breath and spoke in something short of a whisper.  
“I love you, Sherlock. I love you more than anything on this earth. And I will always, always protect you from anything no matter how ridiculous you think it is.”  
"I love you too, John." But Sherlock didn't mean it in the same way, and John needed to let him know. The feeling was engulfing him, swallowing him whole so that there was nothing else.  
"No." His grip tightened slightly around Sherlock's hand and he spoke with a ferocity that hadn't been there before.  
"I love you Sherlock. Do you understand me? I. Love. You."


	2. I Know

Sherlock shifted so that he could see John's face. He was scared, but what he was saying was true and he was terrified. So Sherlock decided to comfort him. He placed a hand on John's neck and slowly pulled him down until their lips met.

"I know." John's eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. Sherlock moved his lips to John's ear.

"Relax." John sighed and closed his eyes.

Sherlock kissed him, just pressed his lips to John's. He was about to pull back when John grabbed him by the front of the shirt with both hands and kissed him back properly.

Sherlock didn't want John to know it was his first kiss but he couldn't help being awkward. Anyway John was probably too caught up to notice.

 

Soon they pulled apart gasping for air, their mouths open but pressed together as they breathed through each other. Then they were kissing again but slower this time and the room was filled with soft sighs and the sound of the rain. After a while Sherlock had gotten the hang of it and was now kissing John how he would like to shag him: hard and slow. The combination shouldn't have worked yet some how it did, and left John shuddering and moaning into Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock pulled back slowly, dragging his lips off of John’s. John pressed his fingers into Sherlock’s curls as he made his way to the soldiers neck, brushing his lips across the skin; and he chuckled, a sound like a rumbling tympani. 

All this because he was afraid of a thunderstorm. 

 

They continued to kiss. They did not shag. They didn’t need to. All they needed was each other.

And so, the storm outside long forgotten, 2 bodies tangled in the sheets; the room illuminated by lighting and shaken by thunder as they kissed throughout the storm.


End file.
